nijiprojectfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Tatsuya Kahara
Tatsuya Kahara (fren. Menaru Hatamia) (*24.12.1990 in Fairytale, Katanowa Provinze, Fambranche) ist ein Sänger unter dem Label Libion er war Mitglied in der Band Temperature Sein Vater ist der Schrifsteller Pino Hatamia und seine Mutter die Designerin Bena Hatamia. Sein Jügerer Bruder Ryo Kahara ist beim Label Blue Records. Er hat noch 2 ältere Brüder und 1 ältere Schwester Mela Hatamia, die durch Asia Kids Berühmt wurde und heute AV dreht. Sein Onkel ist Lusch. Biographie 2004 - 2006 Anfang 2004 wurde Tatsuya Kahara, noch als Menaru Hatamia, als einer von 10 Jungs zuden HmG Trainees aufgenommen. Sein Schauspiel Talent wurde früh entdeckt und gefördert und so war er eins der ersten Trainees was in Filmen und Serien auftrat. Von anfang an war Tatsuya sehr beliebt bei den Fans die ihn liebe voll Tatsuya nannten, ende 2004 nannte er sich nur noch Tatsuya Kahara. Von anfang an zählte Tatsuya bei Fans und Presse zu den Favoriten auf einen Band beitritt in einer Band oder in einer Trainees Gruppe, jedoch war Tatsuya nur Background Tänzer. Unter anderem auf der ersten Tour von Angel Complex und auch in ihrer Single Cry for you. Wo man ihm nachsagte mit Sayuri Hagiwara ausgegangen zu sein. Ende 2006 traf er auf Takaya Hatanaka und der Band Temperature wo man ihm versprach Mitglied in der Band zu werden. Er veröffentlichte eine Indie Singel am 24. Dezember. 2006, die ihm den Beitritt, als erste Trainees in einer Bestehenden Band ermöglichte. Er übernahm bei Angel Complex die Männerstimmen. 2007 Anfang 2007 wurde Tatsuya neben Takaya als neustets Mitglied in Temperature vorgestellt. Sein Offizelles Debüt feierte er am 14.Mai mit der Single Dream come true. Er bekam die Hauptrolle in dem Film Melodie, außerdem sollte er in der Serie Love Affairs eine der Hauptrolle übernehmen. Es wurde ihm einige Dates mit Angel Complex Members nachgesagt. 2008 Von Yugi wurde er 2008 ausgewählt den Song für den Film Drama zu singen und dann Solo weiter zu arbeiten, er stand von März bis Mai in Kordastwas auf der Bühne für sein erstes Solo Stage Play. Neben Drama spielte er in 70´s Again und wurde für beides mit Awards Nominiert. Sein größter Skandal ereignete sich 2008 als er gesehen wurde wie er mit Sayumi und später mit Sayuri Hagiwara ausging. An Tatsuya hängte von da an, das Image des Playboys, das er nun auch Verkörperte. 2009 Tatsuya´s Solo Karriere und auch bei Temperature waren auf dem Höhe Punkt. Er hatte ein Solo Konzert mit einigen Trainees, die er nach wie vor zu seinen Lieblings Members zählte. Als er erneut in der Presse stand wegen seiner Angeblichen Beziehung zu Sayuri Hagiwara gab Tatsuya in einem Interview bekannt er würde die Wahrheit über die HmG erzählen, er tat dies im Juni und wirde daraufhin entlassen. Er spielte neben Erina Yaguchi in dem Film Everyday, I love you mit und wurde im August von der Tachi Domoto Group übernommen wo er zwei weitere Singles veröffentlichte. Am Ende des Jahres stand er als Solo Sänger beim Neu Jahres Fest auf. 2010 Mit All I Love schaffte Tatsuya nach seinem Ausstieg aus der HmG seinen ersten Großen Erolg. Er spielte neben Sayuri in Lu ni Mewa mit und bekam die Rolle des Tachis in der Verfilmung von Tachis Leben. Er wurde im April.2010 wieder als Temperature Mitglied aufgenommen und beendete seine Solokarriere.Ihm wird nachgesagt mit Sayuri Hagiwara, zusammen zu sein. Er gründete das Shuffel Unit Dream Catchers. Er ist mit Sayuri Hagiwara verlobt und will diese im August, dieses Jahres heiraten. 2011 - 2012 Zum Anfang des Jahres wurde sein lang erwartetes erstes Album angekündigt. Anfang des Jahres gab Sayuri ihre Scheidung von Tatsuya bekannt, auch das Yuma und Kazunari seine Kinder sind. Er wird Temperature im Mai. 2012 verlassen. Am 18.April gab Tatsuya bekannt die TDG und Fambranche ganz zu verlassen und zur TDG Europa zu wechseln. 2013 Tatsuya wurde teil der TDG Europa auch wurde im März.2013 bekannt das Naomi von ihm Schwanger ist und die zwei geheiratete haben. Familie *Pino Hatamia (Vater, Schrifsteller) *Mena Hatamia (Mutter, Modedesignerin) *Lusch Hatamia (Onkel, Comediant) *Mela Hatamia (Schwester, Sängern, Schauspielerin) *Ryo Kahara (Bruder, Sänger) *Sayuri Kahara geb. Noris'' (exfrau) 2010 - 2012'' *''Fanakira Uka'' **Yuma Kahara'' *12.11.2009'' **Kazunari Kahara *19.08.11 Discographie see also Temperature Discographie Single Alben #Kahara Rules 11.April.2011 #Best of in TaKa 18.April.2011 Works Movies Serien Musical/ Stage Play TV Shows Kategorie:Births in 1990 Kategorie:Temperature Kategorie:Temperature Member Kategorie:TemperAngel Kategorie:Graduated Member Kategorie:Papa Idol Kategorie:TDG Europa